1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes to the light transmittance characteristics of the liquid crystals.
The liquid display panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The liquid display panel also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate lines of the array substrate and a data driving part which drives the data lines.
A resistance-capacitance (RC) time delay factor can delay the gate signals transferred through the gate lines and the data signals transferred through the data lines. The RC time delay may have its greatest effect on portions of the display area farthest away from the gate driving part that output the gate signals. The gate signals control a charging period during which respective data signals are charged into the pixels of a given row. When a gate signal switches to the off state, charging stops. As a result, a charging ratio may be decreased unnecessarily by increased RC time delays experienced by some of the gate signals.
Therefore, a lower quality display, with dimmer luminance, color mixing, ghosting, etc., may occur due to the effects of the increased RC time delay.